Dual Token Loot System
Design Goals * Have a realistically low level of bookkeeping. * Not penalize fill-ins or first-time raiders. * Give people some control over whether they get loot in a given week or not. * Never give loot to off-spec raiders or shard loot that is of benefit to main specs. * Work well in a raiding syndicate comprised of multiple guilds and individuals. * Allow alts to gain gear on "farm bosses," but not at the expense of mains. ---- Why We Made It DKP and SK were both resulting in sharding too many small upgrades. Mainspec/Offspec rolling had no way to even out loot distribution, leaving some people with no loot while others with many. ---- How It Works For every raid ID, each week, each person gets a NEED and a GREED token which can be used for any piece of loot. If a raid is allowing alts to run on bosses that are on farm, they do not receive NEED or GREED tokens, but can /roll for mainspec and offspec. 1. When an item drops, a person who still has their NEED token can spend it to get the item. If multiple people wish do so, there is a roll among those who have needed, and the highest roller gets the item. Only the winner will lose their NEED token. Type /roll when this is called for in raid chat. 2. If no one spends a NEED token, a person who still has their GREED token can spend it to get the item. If multiple people wish do so, there is a roll among those who have needed, the highest roller gets the item. Only the winner will lose their GREED token. Type /roll when this is called for in raid chat. 3. If no one spends their GREED token, a mainspec /roll occurs. There is no limit to the amount of gear you can win via /rolling mainspec, and it comes at no cost to you -- This does not effect your NEED or GREED token in any way. Type /roll or /random after this has been called for if you wish to do this. We want all upgrades going to mainspec players, even if extremely minor. Do not let your guilt over a fortunate series of rolls gear us less well. "Mainspec" means "You'd use that item, most of the time, as the spec you currently are at this raid." 4. If no one /rolls for mainspec, then people can roll offspec. There is no limit to the amount of offspec loot a person can get this way. 5. If the item hasn't gone to someone at this point, it will be sharded, or /rolled for if the item is a BOE. At the end of the raid lock, everyone loses the tokens they have not spent for that raid. If at any time during the week, everyone in the raid has spent a certain type of token, everyone gets a new one of that type. Loot Administration Tool Dual Token Addon ---- Loot Strategies While Using the Dual-Token System The Dual-Token system allows you to choose how to best maximize your possibilities for upgrades based on your individual needs. * If it is most important to you to get loot EVERY week, spend your NEED and GREED tokens early, on potentially less valuable upgrades than what the final boss drops. * If it is important to you to have the BEST chance at certain items, reserve your tokens and only take what loot you get randomly in 3. Loot "Cleverness" In Regards to Mainspec Rolls Don't play games and outstrategize yourself, thinking you know what everyone will do with this system. People can get burned quite often when they don't take into account the fact that they don't exactly know what the other 24 people are thinking. Moreover, there are well over 30 specs in WoW, and they may not understand the gear for the 29+ specs that they aren't as well as they think they do. This is just a partial list of why "just waiting for mainspec" may not be such a guaranteed bet. * Holy pallies roll on caster shammy gear (it's often still best in slot, and will be more after they re-nerf mana regen). * Caster druids roll on cloth (the massive piles of hit/spirit and fewer item points spent on armor = yum yumminess). * Healers roll on caster gear that has hit (because it often ALSO has TONS of spirit, and is best in game for their class). * DKs roll on plate with block on it (because the other stats STILL make it better for them). * DK tanks roll on AP/Str DPS 2Hs (that's what they tank with; people are still taken aback by this somehow). * Hybrid classes sometimes use their tokens on specs different than the one they're raiding with (because they often respec to help fill the raid). Remember that Blizzard actively made gear useful to a lot of different classes in the new expansion as a stated goal. That means it doesn't often fit a class 100%, but is still GREAT for them, if not best in game ATM. When you risk a random roll, be mentally prepared to take what comes to you -- and what doesn't. ---- Used By Farstriders Raiding Syndicate ---- Created By * Nekia of Farstriders * Treason of Farstriders * Crimsonlotus of Farstriders * Bimbot of Farstriders * Sassy of Farstriders * Harlie of Farstriders ---- Category:Loot Distribution Systems